Of Shadows & Light: The Truth of Solaris
by Lady Anaira
Summary: A wish on the Crystal robbed Usagi of her memories and regardless of her desires she is bound to the road of Fate and must now turn back to her road of Destiny and face an evil she had never anticipated with allies she never foresaw. Updated and Rewritten
1. Prologue

**Of Shadows & Light: The Truth of Solaris**

**Prologue: Mists of Time**

In our world there are stories that have survived the decay of time, legends that have traveled the infinite bowels of space. And I'm sure as we are all aware some of these legends are based on absolute truth.

One of these legends is that of the White Moon Kingdom, the heart of an era known as the Silver Millennium. It was a time of peace and prosperity for the galaxy known as the Milky Way for all but one planet, Earth, whom had refused to be ruled by "outsiders". But soon that peace was to be destroyed for it was then that the darkness came. Attracted by the lights of this universe, lights that held infinite power, the darkness was a child of Father Chaos, and it sought to destroy the children of Mother Order. This was not the first time that the children of Chaos sought to destroy its counterparts but they had been thwarted, this time was different, no one saw the darkness approaching this time, for it came from Earth.

The White Moon Kingdom was ruled by the wisest and most beloved child of the gods, and at this time and in this place the moon was ruled by Moon Queen Serenity, she held a stone of immense and unpredictable power handed to her by her own mother and so on. It was a sentient crystal known as the Imperium Silver Moon Crystal said to be created from a tear of the Moon Goddess Selene. The Moon Queen had no knowledge of the darkness that threatened her empire; she and her guards had not perceived the foe that had invaded their solar system.

It was on that fateful day long ago when the Queen had been celebrating the betrothal of her daughter to the Earth's Crown Prince that the Dark Kingdom initiated the final battle. Or so the Dark Queen Beryl had thought. Thousands fell from both sides but it was not until the deaths of the heirs to the kingdoms fell in the onslaught that Queen Serenity took her stand against her enemy. It was with her remaining strength of will that she harnessed the volatile power of the Silver Moon Crystal and with that she sealed her enemies in negative space and sent her daughter along with her people to a new future on Earth. She prayed to the Moon Goddess and to the gods above for a happy future, a future without the darkness or war. It was with that last wish that the Silver Crystal sapped the remaining strength of the valiant Moon Queen and her soul left her mortal frame. The seal however had been imperfect.

A long staff twirled in the air above the fountains of Time and Destiny as she remembered the past. Queen Serenity had transported nearly all of the guards except for three into the future on earth. Long green hair lifted with an invisible breeze in the Corridor of Time and she was one of those three. She who was never allowed to leave her post, it was one of the three taboo laws the Moon Queen had enforced upon her when she had first taken up her duties all those centuries ago. Red eyes narrowed in thought, she had kept watch throughout the centuries, she was the oldest of all the guards, she was the Guardian of Time and Space, and she was one of the forbidden Sailor Scouts, she was known as Sailor Pluto.

She watched the people and places portrayed in the fountains, watched as their lives changed, watched as they grew and died, and as they were reborn in different times. It was in this way that she kept a loyal watch over her dear Princess Serenity, her future Queen. She was always watching to ensure that no harm came to her Princess or to the timeline that was set as their future. She watched as different roads branched off the original road of destiny, always what if outcomes to the original road.

But some while ago the main road of time had shifted. It changed into something that she could no longer peer into. The road was changing as the days wore on. For some hours now the road had remained fogged, the future seemed to stay the same. This she knew would only be a lull in time it was the calm before the storm, and the mists began to swirl around her in agitation as their future disappeared before her eyes. Pluto had feared that this would happen when she had felt the invader approaching from within their realm. She sighed in frustration as outside forces caused unseen ripples to change the images portrayed in the reflection pool, she pushed long dark locks behind her shoulder. It would seem she had failed in her own personal quest, she who was the Sole Guardian of Time and Space had failed to twist the rivers of destiny to her will. It was unacceptable to her that one as powerful as she should fail.

"Damn! No matter how hard I've tried I could not turn back the cold hands of fate." She cursed softly. "It would seem that some events are meant to change, even though I've tried so hard to stop it." She turned to face the Great Door of Time, for more than a millennia, she had barred the entrance to this the most sacred of forbidden places with the blessings of the gods, but now it seemed there was nothing for her to do but to accept the decree of the three fates. It was obvious she could not step down from her duty and it was just as clear that no one was allowed to step through the Great Door, at least not alive. However, she could do nothing to stop the invaders that came from within this system of stars. She and the other two were only left to stop enemies that approached from without, there was one however… no, she wouldn't do either she was the destroyer of all things. _It seems hopeless… unless the others were brought together with the Princess and her guards. Was that what was meant to happen? Were they supposed to be reunited with them? But then why had they not all been reborn together? No this should not be happening… but then again… _This was all so confusing even to one as old as she.

A breeze floated through the closed corridor filled with the scent of jasmines announced the arrival of one older than she. "I told you," a gentler voice responded from within the mists that surrounded the taboo door and fountain. "There is not much you can do when the gods enforce their will upon us, their subjects." Luminescent silver-white hair cascaded to the floor as a regal scepter appeared in long graceful hands. Ageless blue eyes glanced sympathetically at the Guardian of Time standing before her, she remembered all those years ago when she had first stationed the young Princess of Pluto to guard the taboo door.

The sailor scout turned in the churning mists to face the woman whom had so suddenly appeared, "My Queen, if it is inevitable…" the soldier declared as she kneeled before the former Queen of the Silver Millennium. "Why do I feel the urgent need to stop this from happening?" She knew she sounded impertinent and that was the last thing she wanted but she needed to know why she felt like this was the wrong path.

Wise deep blue eyes twinkled as she looked upon the kneeling soldier. "As I said there is not much to be done when _they_ enforce their will. It may feel wrong but meditate on it young one. You should be asking yourself why had it not happened sooner." She looked down to find the vassal still kneeling. "Stand Pluto. There is no longer any need to kneel before me, for I am no longer the Queen of the Silver Millennium."

Pluto stood and looked at the Queen sharply, "You are still the…" she began hotly.

"My kingdom no longer stands, my kingdom along with the age of peace fell more than a millennia ago." the Queen said as she twirled the moon scepter in her regal hands. "Now it is to her that all of you must turn to. She is your future, and I, well I am the past."

"I am afraid…" Pluto said quietly as she turned to look at rippling waters of the fountain and the twirling staff above it. She hoped that the Queen hadn't heard her quiet admission of fear but she knew that was not to be. It was painful for her to admit she was scared, to admit that meant she was weak and her pride could not allow her to say so.

"You who have lived nearly as long as I have should have nothing to fear. But what is it that you fear, Pluto?" the Queen asked, the concern noted in the tone of her voice. After all it was not just anything that could cause the stoic guard of time fear.

Red eyes looked down towards the images portrayed in the fountain, "That since our timeline has been changed, our future and her empire may no longer exist. I look into the future and see naught but the mist, our lives as we know it may…" the fear was evident in her voice. Fear of the unknown. As the Guardian of Time, she could view both the future and the past but now she saw only the past and present. The future it seemed was now barred from her view.

The Queen strode forward to place a comforting hand on the shoulder of the soldier. "You and I both know this life is what we make of it. The future, dear Pluto, is never set in stone, only the three sisters of Fate know the true course of time and destiny. Who are we to judge the actions of the gods." the Queen's voice was a soothing caress to the younger woman but it was a rebuke none the less from a Queen to her loyal vassal.

But even so Pluto could not stop the words that were aching to be free from their mental prison and even she could not stop herself from speaking. "Still our kingdom may no longer exist… The future as I've seen it…" She was being insolent, something she was not used to, and she would have expected this kind of cheekiness spewing from the mouths of the inner scouts but never from her own lips.

Serenity's regal hand gently squeezed the shoulder of the scout. She knew why Pluto was acting this way but she also knew that there was no one who could stop the hands of the fates from changing the design of destiny. "The kingdom is no more at risk than it ever is or was. Evil will always seek out the Light of Good, and they will always battle. Evil will always try to consume that light. We have no say in this the most ancient of battles." the Queen said authoritatively.

Pluto still refused to see that this was fated. After all this could destroy their future, her hopes. How could it be that she was just meant to stand aside and allow this to happen? No, she had to at least try and stop this any way she could. Wasn't that her duty? "But it is my duty to ensure that the timeline remains intact…"

"Then you must learn as I have that the future is not set in stone. Duty should not always be your first priority Pluto. Has my daughter not taught you that lesson yet?" Serenity asked, she was showing great patience discussing the gods' plans with a suddenly trying Pluto.

"But you once said." Pluto stuttered, she couldn't understand how her Queen was taking this so calmly more so than she. Was there nothing that could be done to try and stop the fates? Or was this really meant to be?

"What was said on that day long ago doesn't really matter anymore, does it? They will test you as well to see how strong your will of heart really is." Serenity said calmly. Pluto was correct in reminding her of what she had once said to the young woman, _your duty, Pluto, is to the door of time. The three laws you've just heard should never be broken. Your duty is above all other things, it is imperative that you do not shirk your duty to this place. _How could she have been so wrong when she had told her that? She had assumed that was how it should be that was how it was for her ever since the day she had been crowned; duty came before all things. But when she had given birth to her beloved daughter that had all changed. Her daughter had taught her there were more important things in life than duty; the most important was love, something she had forgotten.

"Of course, Queen Serenity." Pluto said softly her voice downcast by the chastisement in her Queen's voice. She watched as the former Lunar Queen receded into the mysterious mists of time and space to return to the palace of the gods where she now resided. She turned once more to the fountain, _Yes, she has assured me that this must happen once more, but still I fear for them but even more so for the timeline. If their past is changed so their future is affected as well. So many things could go wrong on this path. She tells me time is not set in stone but for me it is, for me time has stopped. I have lived here alone untouched by time for centuries untold in these mists. _"My Queen forgive me for trying to stop these events from unfolding, but now I know that not even my will can change what the three sacred goddesses have foreordained.

She sighed in weariness, "As it has always been, so will it always be, I will protect her and ensure her safety from afar as I have always done to the best of my ability." _Forgive me, my Princess that I cannot be there to protect you from this evil, one that has risen from the bowels of negative space and entered our world unbeknownst to any of us. So with this last regret I will release my grasp from the loom of Fate and release from their slumber guardians who are to protect you and your loved ones. _

"Sometimes I really hate who I am and this duty of mine… Sometimes destiny has a way of catching up with us." She took a deep breath as a breeze floated through the closed corridor, the stirrings of change beginning deep within her breast. She knew she wasn't going to like any of the events that would soon be unfolding before her eyes. However, as her Queen had informed her there was nothing she or the others could do to stop the events from happening. She could only watch and pray to the gods for the safety of her loved ones.

"Forgive me Your Majesties…"


	2. Chapter 1

Battle to the Death

It had come down to just the two of them, the way it was always meant to be. Before her stood her most dangerous foe so far, Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom. This evil entity had destroyed her beloved Prince and her best friends. In addition, to think the stupid inky darkness actually thought she would be able to get away with it. Not this time, she was not going to let what happened on the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago repeat itself here on Earth. Not now, not ever she was determined about that fact.

The dark mass quivered with manic laughter. Was it laughing at her? This giant mass of nothingness was laughing at her? She could not believe it; it was obvious, this thing had no idea of who she truly was. After all, if it had known that she was in fact Moon Princess Serenity, she probably would not have been laughing as hard as she was.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit the sailor-suited warrior; she thrust her crescent moon wand before her. The blast threw her back and upward as the crescent wand deflected the energy towards the ice beneath her. She stood encased in ice and she felt a surge of power as her will to survive overcame her. The transformation into her true form overwhelmed her and the surge of power that emanated from her was so strong that it broke the ice around her creating a perch of sorts.

Metallia was shocked to see that this twit of a child had survived her attack and had in fact used it to her own advantage. Not to mention that she now stood face to face with the young Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium. "You think you can defeat me? You, pitiful Princess Serenity?" Metallia laughed as her power coiled around her in roiling dark waves. "I have news for you Serenity, you were never as strong as your mother and she fell by my hand."

"You're wrong Metallia. My mother never fell before you. She sealed you away into nothingness. However, in her weakened state she was unable to bind you for long. I will correct that mistake; I will seal you away for eons beyond knowledge." Serenity said resolutely. Did this thing actually think it would go unpunished for its crimes against humanity? Could it honestly believe that she was not strong enough to follow through with her threats.

"What are you going to do? Bat me away with that microscopic wand of yours?" Metallia asked trying to intimidate the young princess.

"Never underestimate your enemy Metallia. I learned that much from the fall of the Silver Millennium. You should have learned it by now too, as your pawn Beryl did." Serenity said forcefully. She held her wand before her and praying to the Moon Goddess for strength summoned from within the recesses of her body a power formidable enough to destroy an entire planet.

Metallia laughed as she saw the moon brat take a fighting stance. "If that's the way you want it then a fight is what you'll get." She cried out as she sent a dark blast of evil energy hurtling towards the Moon Princess.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Princess Serenity cried out with all her strength. Her pure energy hit Metallia's dark one in a shower of lights seen clear across the solar system. She did not hesitate; she was determined not to lose this battle. She had sworn to her friends that they would make it through this battle alive. She had failed them in that sense but she would not fail them now. Blessed Selene help me now. I dare not lose this battle. I will not let history repeat itself. Not here, I will never allow Metallia to have this beautiful planet.

"Don't think that you can seal me away!" Metallia cried as she grunted and threw more of her oppressive energy into the unwavering blast that was already showing signs of overcoming Serenity's power.

Serenity knew that she was a formidable opponent but who knows for how long Metallia had been gathering her power to take over earth. However, she knew that she could not fail her friends, nor would she allow herself to fail. It was for so much more that she wanted to save earth, she saw an infinite amount of potential in mankind. It was for humanity that she must not fail. Mother help me defeat this miscreant. My loved ones, lend me your strength to defeat her. Selene do not let me fail this time. "My friends I will not fail you! My love help me!" Serenity cried as she felt the presence of her loved ones surround her.

Suddenly she heard their cries…

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

Lastly, she heard the voice of her beloved prince beside her. "Take my power as well my love. The powers of this earth use it to seal this evil away for eternity." Their voices faded away but their presence lingered beside her. No she would not fail. Earth would be safe even if it cost her life.

She could feel their power overwhelm her and she remembered a lesson her mother had taught her and she pulled from deep within her soul a power as old and ancient as the universe. A power that was linked with her life force a risk she was willing to take if it would seal away this evil witch. This battle would seal her doom as well as Metallia's. Serenity glowed bright silver as she cried out, "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The power that resonated within her voice frightened Metallia just a bit. Nevertheless, the entity was resolved not to lose this battle. The last thing she wanted was to be sealed away with the nothingness as her companion.

Serenity's blast of silver power overcame Metallia's and encased the darkness that was once a queen. The light blinded Serenity, she could only hope she had succeeded in sealing away the Queen of the dark kingdom as she floated in a sea darkness that suddenly overcame her.

Why is it so dark? Where am I? Serenity asked herself as two voices resonated from her lips, one was older and mature. The other sounded so much like a normal teenager.

_You are safe here_. A voice declared, a female voice that sounded like a thousand women speaking all at once.

"Who are you?"

_I am your Imperium Silver Moon Crystal._

"You are sentient? Mother always told me you were inanimate."

_Yes, I am sentient. Your mother knew not. She fought battles but she had never had to use my full potential._

"So I won?"

_You have won…_

"Then I paid the price for this victory did I not?"

_Yes, you knew very well that my ultimate power was the full power of your life linked to me. You knew it would kill you to win, yet you used my full potential anyway?_

"I did, didn't I? I could not let her win. Not again. I did not want to see what happened on the moon happen on the earth."

_So you did it for the sake of humanity?_

"I did. They do not deserve to suffer for what was our mistake in the first place."

_Your mistake? How was it your mistake?_

"It was the Moon Kingdom's mistake. We had grown too proud, believed we were untouchable by any being. Metallia proved that our hubris was our downfall she destroyed our era of peace in one night. It was our fault we had not followed her after she rocketed out of the sun. We should have detected her on Earth sooner but we did not. We were to blame for that failure because we did not believe that there were still those who were unafraid of our strength."

_You understand much of what happened that day. But dear girl it was not your fault. You had no say in the road of destiny that you walk. However, your heart was pure when you used my true power. I will grant you one wish._

I wish to be a normal teenage girl.

_You are aware that you will forget that this has ever happened? Your friends, everything it will all be as though it had never existed._

I understand but as you say, I walk a road of destiny. I believe we will all be reunited once more.

_You still desire this normal life._

Yes, I do. I wish to be normal.

_Very well, live in peace Princess Serenity, if even for a little while. _The thousand voices said cryptically as the darkness encased her once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Once More into the Fray

Sunlight streamed through the bubblegum pink curtains that blocked her inner sanctum from the world outside. She awoke with a gasp as she bolted upright her hand reaching towards her racing heart. The sweat that drenched her forehead slid a pathway down and she heard the comforting meows of her two cats as they jumped on her bed and twined around her trying to bring her comfort. She petted them gently and hugged them close, "It's always the same dream. A castle burning and people dying as a woman cries out in mourning." Usagi sighed as she looked down at the purring cats. "What could it mean?" She didn't catch the surprised look the two cats shared after her statement.

"Usagi, are you awake?" Her mother asked from outside her bedroom.

"Yes, Mama, I'm up." Usagi called back as she stood up and stretched. She glanced at her alarm clock noting how early it was.

The door opened suddenly and her mother stared at her long and hard before finally asking, "What's wrong?" This had happened every morning for several weeks; her daughter now had a routine of getting up early everyday too bad it was always because of her dreams.

"Nothing's wrong, Mama, why do you ask?" Usagi could not bear to look her mother in the face, she did not like having to lie to her but it was the only way to keep her from worrying.

"Usagi, I'm your mother and I know something is wrong. What is it dear? Is it the same dream?" Her mother asked her voice concerned; the haunted look in her daughter's eyes was beginning to show.

She should have known that she couldn't hide anything from her mother. It was usually why she tried to be so up front with her. "Yes. I don't understand what it could mean." Her voice was sad as the tears began to well up in her eyes. It was a truly disturbing dream.

"Honey, maybe it's all that manga and all those romance movies?" Her mother tried to come up with a reason for the repetitive dream.

"Maybe Mama, it just doesn't make sense though."

"Honey, not all dreams make sense." Her mother said as she crossed the room and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm here for you if you ever need me."

"Thank you Mama." Usagi said as she reveled in the comfort that being in her mother's arms brought her.

She felt her mother's arms loosen and the gentle feel of a mother's kiss on her forehead, "Get ready for school Usagi and I'll go make breakfast."

"Of course." Usagi said as her mother walked away from her and she began to gather her things to get ready for school.

Mrs. Tsukino leaned against the closed door of her daughter's bedroom lost in her thoughts when her husband suddenly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious it's just Usagi looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders just a minute ago." Her eyes held a faraway look.

"She's a teenager they all seem to think like that." He was trying to reassure her, he did not like it when she worried over the small things.

"If you say so but there was maturity in her eyes that I had never seen before." She could not explain it but she had never seen her daughter look so grown up.

"She gets it from you my darling wife." She smiled softly at her husband he always knew just what to say to ease her worries. She let him guide her downstairs.

Usagi looked down at her cats, "I'll be back." She said as she gave them each a loving stroke.

The black feline watched carefully as the young girl left the room and once she heard the bathroom door close she glared at her companion. "She knows."

"She doesn't. A dream does not indicate that she knows anything Luna." Artemis stretched trying to relax his muscles.

"But she's dreaming of the collapse of the Moon Kingdom. How could she not know?" Luna was agitated, if she was any normal cat her fur would have been standing on end.

"And yet how could she? She isn't so hard to read, if she knew and wasn't saying anything she would've given herself away." Artemis glanced at Luna¸ he knew how much she wanted to have the old Usagi back even if it meant seeing too much into certain situations.

"Maybe your right and I am just reading too much into it. Damn it all to hell if I do not want her to know the truth already Artemis, how could she have forgotten everything we have gone through. How could she not remember anything?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, she was dangerously close to a breakdown, and they both knew it.

"I'm not sure but we know that whatever is sealing the truth from her conscious mind cannot last for long can it? After all she is the heir of the Silver Millennium; the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom, there is no way possible she could hide from that responsibility." He knew he was only trying to reassure her even if it was a slight hope, after all they could not know for sure whether she would ever gain her memory back.

"I will strive to be patient but it gets harder as the days fly by, it's been seven months since the final battle between her and Queen Metallia." She knew she was whining but she could not bring herself to stop.

"I know but you know as well that this is not something we can force her to remember, do you remember the last time you tried to use your lunar mind meld on her you nearly exploded half the house and then we had to erase everybody's memory that you were a talking cat." Artemis glanced at his companion with a smirk, he had been glad it was her mistake because he usually made enough mistakes for the both of them.

Luna laughed nervously that had been an awful event and she didn't care for a repeat of those circumstances anytime soon. Once had been more than enough for her. She still couldn't believe that she had made such a rookie mistake.

Silence reigned as the cats heard the bathroom door open and the light steps that signaled Usagi's return, they laid down on the bed as though they had gone back to sleep. Usagi walked into the room and glanced at her sleeping cats and with a small smile went to her vanity and began to brush her hair placing them in their usual buns. She looked intently into the mirror and saw the sadness that lingered in her eyes and tried to smile brightly to cover the haunted look her eyes held. "Not working." She muttered softly as she slipped out of the robe and began to put her school uniform on. "I hope Naru doesn't notice or else she'll be worried." Usagi walked towards her cats and petting them once more whispered, "Luna, Artemis you be good for Mama and I'll see you later." The need to talk to them filled her, she was never sure but she always felt that they understood her and would listen to her.

As soon as the door closed behind her, "Be safe Usagi." Both cats whispered as they huddled closer together offering one another strength and comfort.

She descended the stairs listening to the loving banter of her parents. Normally she wouldn't have been up to hear or appreciate the obvious love and affection that her parents shared for one another. She hoped that one day she could find a man who loved her as much as her father loved her mother. She sat down at the dining table and her younger brother pretended to be shocked to see her. "What are you doing up Odango Atama?"

"Shingo…" Their father warned his eyes narrowing as his youngest child swallowed nervously.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Usagi said as she grabbed some toast and eggs.

She could feel her younger brother's eyes scanning her face and she knew he could see more than she was letting on. She knew that he had inherited their mother's intuition and she could practically see the gears in his head turning. She didn't like that he was no longer teasing her in fact his face seemed worried. She finished her meal and with a quick kiss on the cheeks for both her parents she immediately grabbed her bag and her lunch and left with a hasty "See you later." She slipped on her shoes at the doorway and walked out.

Shingo was worried and he quickly followed his sister, "Usagi." He called as he followed her down the street. "Hold up Usagi."

"What is it Shingo?" she asked as she reluctantly stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her after him after all his school was on the route to hers. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he let go of her hand when he felt her walking with him.

"Everything is fine Shingo. Are you worried about your older sister?" she teased trying to lighten the mood that her baby brother was in.

"Yes. I am. Are you still having those dreams is that the reason why you can't sleep?" he asked the concern that laced his voice tugged at her heart strings. Last month when the dreams had started she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and they all rushed to her room worried for her. The way she would scream it was more of a strangled sob whatever night terrors his sister was having they still continued even if she didn't wake screaming from them in the middle of the night.

She had never meant for any of them to worry the way they did. "I'm sorry Shingo, I never meant for any of you to worry."

"Usagi, even if you keep from screaming in the middle of the night isn't going to convince us that the nightmares have stopped. We know you better than that. You're the type to suffer silently to keep us from worrying about you." He stopped at the light waiting for the walk sign to appear. "You can't fool me so easily." As soon as they began walking again, he snuck a glance at his older sister and although he would never tell her out loud he marveled at the beauty she carried within herself. She made fun of him as much as he made fun of her and she was a bit of an airhead but there was something about her that made everyone around her fall in love with her even if they didn't mean to.

"Shingo, please don't worry about me." Usagi asked as she stopped her brother to hug him close while passersby swept past them. "Please Shingo; I don't want any of you to worry about me. I don't know what's going on but this will pass I'm sure of it."

"Usagi you're my family nothing you say will keep me from worrying about you. Especially when I can tell that since these dreams have started you haven't been your normal airheaded self." Shingo said as he returned his sister's hug. "So until you're back to normal I will worry. I don't know what's happening but I know that you're a fighter and I know whatever is going on you'll make it through stronger than ever."

Usagi smiled through the sheen of tears that had sprung to her eyes, "Oh Shingo thank you. I love you more than you'll ever know." Usagi let him go and then tugged him along after her ignoring the slight blush that tinged his cheeks, "Let's go we don't want our early start to go to waste."

He smiled softly when he felt her hand slip through his knowing that she was doing it for his benefit. She might have seemed like an airhead but she was intuitive enough to know that if he was caught holding his sister's hand that the guys at school would make fun of him.

As soon as they arrived at the gates of his school and with a small smile she waved him goodbye and tried not to let the sadness show on his face. She knew that he must have been super worried about her in order to voice his concerns. She resolved to be happier and to not let the dreams get to her in order to ease her family's concerns especially since Shingo believed that she was strong she resolved that she would be.

Usagi began making her way to her own school, when she suddenly smashed into a hard surface and then rebounded crashing into another hard surface. _Just my luck not only did I crash into one person, I have crashed into two. _She didn't want to look up at the first person that she crashed into because she knew who it would be._ Please gods above don't let it be Chiba Mamoru. Please anyone but him, _she prayed silently.

"Odango Atama, it would be just my luck to have you nearly kill me on my way to class." The voice was rich even though she could hear the sneer in it, her shoulders slumped instantly, and her day had just gotten much worse.

"Obviously you need to cool down." Another male voice spoke calmly and it was then that Usagi noticed that she was being held up by the second person she had crashed into. "It isn't her fault that you seemingly came out of nowhere." Usagi straightened pulling herself out of the stranger's grasp.

"So you're saying it's my fault she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings." Mamoru said as his blue eyes flashed dangerously.

Usagi stared up into dark blue eyes and said, "I am sorry Mr. Chiba." Then turning to the young man that had kept her from falling onto unwelcoming pavement she said, "I'm sorry Onii-san."

"You're making me late for class. Oh and Odango Atama don't go crashing into anyone else. I don't think anyone else could steady themselves after you ran into them."

Tears glimmered in Usagi's eyes as she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Chiba. I will try not to."

"You need an attitude adjustment." The young man that had caught her shot at Mamoru's retreating back, "You're such a jerk."

"You should mind your own damn business." Mamoru replied without looking back. He wouldn't look with how angry he was at the moment. The one day that he finally decided he was going to make a move on his Odango and the guy interrupted. He had been prepared to catch her and ask her if everything was alright. He had woken up thinking that today would be the day that he would finally ask the one girl he liked to go out on a date with him. _Gods, nothing ever works out the way I've planned. I've admired that girl since I woke up in the hospital and I saw her in my hospital room._ Mamoru ran a hand through his dark locks and picked up his pace. It had hurt something horrible to see that guy's hands on his Usagi's arms. "There must be someone up there laughing at me." Mamoru muttered as he shook his head to empty his thoughts.

"Thank you Onii-san." Usagi said as she gave a slight bow.

"Yuugana Akihiko." He replied as he turned to look back at her.

"Tsukino Usagi. Thank you Mr. Yuugana." Usagi said as the shimmer of tears faded from her eyes. "You don't realize how much I appreciate your help." Her voice though soft still carried to him above the din of rushing people.

"He shouldn't be such a jerk. It's not like you knew he was going to pop out like that." He said as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

"It's alright, Mr. Chiba is always ah… moody." Usagi said as she tried to put it delicately she did not exactly feel like she should be talking bad about Mamoru in front of this stranger.

"That must be the nice way of putting it still it doesn't give him any right to be that way with you."

She looked down and reminded herself that she needed to leave. "Thank you Mr. Yuugana but I have to get to class."

"You're welcome. Have fun at school." He said as he turned to look the other way.

"Thanks." Usagi said timidly as she kept on walking. She was unaware of bright blue eyes that followed her until she disappeared around a corner.

"Usagi, it's been almost a month." The voice sounded surprised as its owner popped up at her shoulder.

"What are you talking about Naru?" She asked as she turned around to look at her friend whom had apparently just walked in.

"It's been a month since you've started coming to class on time." Naru said as she placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Is anything wrong?"

Usagi smiled brightly as she tried to hide the haunted look in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Naru. Can't a girl decide to start being on time?"

"Of course, Usagi, I was just… Well you're my best friend and this isn't normal behavior for you so I was just worried."

Usagi placed her hand on top of Naru's and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay Usagi but if you need someone to talk to…"

"I know you'll always be here just as I'll always be here for you if you need me."

Naru hugged Usagi tightly to her and Usagi was touched by the sentiment. It seemed like people hugging her was becoming a habit today but she didn't mind.

"Hello class." A tall red head called out as she walked into the classroom.

"Hello Ms. Haruna." They greeted as they all stood up and gave a little bow.

"You may sit." Ms. Haruna said as they took their seats. I see everyone is here and on time." She said as her eyes glossed over all her students, "That's good especially since I have a new classmate to introduce to you.

"Will all of you please welcome Yuugana Akihiko."

Everyone stood and said hello, Usagi was rather shell shocked this was the same guy that had helped her out on the sidewalks. She hadn't known that she would meet up with him again. Her blue eyes met his and they twinkled with a mischievous gleam that made Usagi wonder what he was up to.

"Now Mr. Yuugana, there is a seat over here by the door that you can take." Ms. Haruna began as she pointed to the empty desk by the door.

"No." He said as he flipped his golden bangs out of his blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be sitting over there." He said pointing to the empty seat on Usagi's other side.

"I'm sorry."

"If it's alright with you, but I've met Ms. Tsukino previously and she is the only one that I know at the moment."

"Well if that would make you more comfortable." Ms. Haruna conceded as she noted the slight blush on Usagi's cheeks._ It seems that even though they've met Usagi didn't expect to have the attention drawn to her in that way._

"Usagi, we need to talk later." Naru said as she leaned towards Usagi. _Where in the world did Usagi meet this person?_ Naru wondered as stared at the guy who took a seat next to her best friend. She did not understand where Usagi could have possibly run into someone who looked so much like a delinquent.

Suddenly he turned to look at her there was a glare in his eyes that made him look menacing. _Where exactly did she meet him?_ Now, Naru was worried Usagi was such a good person but this person looked anything but. _Maybe a street gang, oh Usagi what have you gotten yourself into now?_ Naru knew that her best friend was such a good person that she might overlook all the bad things a person could commit. She released the breath she did not know she had been holding when he turned to look back outside.

"Now, class…" Ms. Haruna droned on as Naru became lost in her thoughts.

Morning classes came and went and Usagi was happy for lunch, Ms. Haruna could kill whatever fun their classes should have been. She wanted to learn she really did but she just could not concentrate and the lack of any real sleep did not help either. She carried her lunch bag and sat beneath one of the trees as she ate solo, Naru had taken off to be with her boyfriend Umino, she had invited her along but she didn't feel up to seeing all that lovey dove stuff at the moment.

"Why aren't you with that red-head from earlier?" A voice asked as its owner plopped to lie down beside her.

"She's with her boyfriend Mr. Yuugana." Usagi said as she opened her lunch bag and set her food on top of it.

"Akihiko is fine." He replied sounding bored, he stared up at the clouds floating above their heads.

"But it isn't proper." She insisted as she looked down at a face that seemed so lost in thought, she wondered if he had even heard what she had said.

"Who really cares about what is proper?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her and caught the way the sunlight made her hair shine.

There was something about his eyes that made her head swim, she felt like her limbs had become heavy and her eyes burned as though she had been staring at a bright light for too long. "We must be polite." She insisted, after all it was expected of them.

"Polite would be by addressing you by your given name not your family one. After all we are not complete strangers." He said as he turned to look back at the sky overhead.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She let the question hang in the air as she poked at her food.

"I can't say that I am." He said as he gave her that grin that made her pulse race. "I spent a lot of time overseas and all over the world, it is what happens when you're family has political ties." He said it without any hint of emotion almost as if he said those words a lot.

"Ah, so you're not really from here." She wondered if it was as hard as she thought of how she would feel if she was uprooted from the home, she had always known.

"I was born here but at the risk of looking like negligent parents in front of all their contingents I was forced to go with them." His tone held little emotion.

"Did you wish you could stay here?" She asked gently as she glanced at him, she wondered if it pained him to think of it and if so was that the reason his face looked like a blank mask.

"I would have been glad to stay in one place for longer than several months." He confessed as he leaned on his elbows.

"Well I am sorry then Akihiko, from now on you'll be my friend always." Usagi stated with such determination that it made her blue eyes glow with radiance.

"You're the type that likes to do that huh?" He said with a mischievous smirk as he saw how beautiful she truly was inside and out.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she raised a well-sculpted eyebrow.

He sat up and pulled a bun, "To make a lifelong friend on the first day you've met them that seems like something you would enjoy."

"You will too, after all I'm your friend now." Usagi said with a smile on her face.

"Huh, I've never had one of those before. However, what would happen if I move again, you'd just forget all about me, they all do." He looked at her questioningly, after all, he knew how hard it was to keep in touch with people whom moved a lot, and he would not blame her if it happened.

"Nope, sorry I'm not that mean, I'm promising you now that I'll be your friend forever and always even if that means we'll have to be pen pals."

Her smile was so charming that he could not resist, "Alright then Usagi, I'll take you up on that lifelong friendship. However, you'll have to realize I don't know much about being lifelong friends." He confessed as he looked at the other students traipsing about the school grounds.

"That's okay a lot of people don't." The shrug she gave made him realize that she may have had many friends whom she realized were not as great to her as she was to them.

"You seem to know a lot about that though." He said as he sat up straight looking at the way she played with her food instead of actually eating it almost as if she was nervous.

"Mama says that I make friends easily even with animals. She also says that everyone deserves to have a friend to share their secrets with." Usagi's voice was soft and dreamlike almost as if she was thinking of days long gone.

"Secrets? Do you have secrets, Usagi?" He was very interested in learning everything he could about her; she seemed to be the type of girl that mothers hoped their son brought home to meet.

"Nope." She smiled as she turned to look back at him. She knew they had just met but there was something that told her he could be trusted. She did not think there was a risk in being his friend.

"So those girls that were following you around earlier are they your friends?" He grabbed the apple that was part of Usagi's lunch.

"What girls, Akihiko?" Usagi frowned as she caught him stealing a part of her lunch, but she did not mind it seemed like he had forgotten his.

"Hmm… seems like I have my work cut out for me as your friend, but oh well it'll be fun." His words were mysterious and he knew that he had confused her when she tilted her head to the side and looked at him with this cute little pout.

"Akihiko, you're avoiding the question, what girls?" She was interested; she wanted to know what he had been saying.

"Don't worry, I saw the looks they were throwing your way, they won't get close to you. I'll make sure of it." He put his hand on top of hers and felt the warmth of her skin seep into his palm he wanted her to know that no matter what he would protect her from those girls for as long as he could.

"Oh that's just great." Usagi groaned as she shut her blue eyes tightly although she found comfort in his support.

"Are you telling me that you really didn't notice?" His blue eyes opened in shock at the naivety that she seemed to live in.

"No, I thought they had just dropped it already. It's been so long and I didn't think anybody cared about it anymore." Her voice was a whisper as painful memories sprang to the forefront of her mind.

"You're not being very clear." Akihiko said as he could see the pained expression that had suddenly appeared on her beautiful face. A look he was positive he never wanted to see her wear again.

"Don't you notice something different about me compared to everyone else?" Blue eyes that swam with unshed tears as she opened them; this was the last thing she wanted to point out to her newest friend. She hated having to talk about this; she would rather everyone just let the subject drop.

"No, what?" He flipped his shaggy hair out of his blue eyes as he tried to puzzle together what Usagi was telling him.

"My blond hair and blue eyes, if it's the girls I am thinking it is that's the reason why they hate me. Mine are natural theirs aren't." Her voice was so soft that he barely heard, it sounded as though she was waiting for the sting of rejection for things that were beyond her control.

"So you're saying they hate you because they have to dye their hair and put contacts on and you don't." His hand gripped hers tightly; he could not believe that there were still young people who followed the old tradition and would reject anyone who looked different.

"Unfortunately yes, for the longest time they called me _outsider _and told me I was unwelcome in this school."

The heartbreak that he heard in her voice was enough to pain him. He knew this closeness was unusual but he couldn't help himself. Something about the girl called to him and begged him to surround himself with her light. "Well then they'll just have to hate me too."

"Why?"

"Because _I _am your friend now and guess what mine are natural too." The smile that he gave her was contagious and she found herself grinning along with him.

"They'll be falling over themselves for you." She said as pulled her hand away from his, it left an ache inside that that she could not explain, but it left her wondering.

"Maybe, but you are _my_ friend now, Usagi, and I take care of my friends, so swooning or not I will not tolerate any disrespect to you." His voice was hard there was also a dangerous gleam in his dark blue orbs that made Usagi glad she was his friend. She had a feeling he was the kind of person that you did not want to cross.

"Is that why you sat here in the first place?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion even as her lips formed a pout. She did not want his pity; she would rather have his anger than his pity.

"Maybe?" Then just as suddenly, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was back.

"Akihiko, I want the truth now." Usagi demanded as she started to pack her uneaten lunch.

"My lips are sealed my friend." He said as he stilled her hand from putting away her food.

"You know this is going to start a lot of rumors that I could live without." She said as she looked down at his hand holding hers.

"Let them, we know the truth." He breathed as he leaned closer to her.

"We just decided to be friends two minutes ago." Usagi whined she did not want her school life to get any harder than it was already.

"Technically you decided." He said as the scent of iris flowers reached his nose from how close he was to her.

"You agreed." She countered as she turned her burning cheeks the other way,_ I hope no one sees this; they're going to start rumors._

"I wasn't about to disagree with a pretty girl." He joked breaking the awkward tension as he pulled away from her. _I hope those girls saw that and now they will leave her in peace. Maybe if they think she has a boyfriend that is ready to protect her they will just back away._

"Akihiko…" Usagi chastised as soon as she felt the tension drain from between them.

"Usagi…" He countered trying to deflect the question he knew she was pondering.

"Are you always this annoying?" She asked petulantly as she crossed her arms.

"Only when I'm around very pretty girls." He flashed a grin at her as he laid himself back on the ground beside her.

"You're going to start rumors; at this school it seems even the grass has ears." It was the last thing she needed was for more rumors to start about her. She thought those girls had outgrown it when they started buying contacts and dying their hair. _Apparently,_ not, her mind complained as she rubbed her arms from the chill of a sudden breeze.

"Don't worry about it no one is going to bother you with me around."

His voice held such determination that it stunned her and she turned to look at him suddenly. Why would he suddenly be so protective when they had just met? "Why is that?"

"Let's just say I'm very convincing."

She did not even want to know what he meant by that or the fact that when he said it he looked so full of malice. "Maybe I should have thought what I was getting myself into before I decided to be your friend."

His easy smile returned, as he looked her over. "It's a little too late for that isn't it?"

"You're just begging..." She said as she shook her fist at him.

"What if I was…?"

He began before when Usagi suddenly cut him off as she waved a fist in his face. "Don't go there, we're only friends. Besides you didn't let me finish I meant to say you're begging for me to hit you."

"Get your pretty head out of the gutter Usagi that wasn't what I was going to say and what if I was trying to get you to hit me." He smirked at her and she knew that he was dying to laugh at her.

"Why would you want that?" She muttered as she put her hand back into her lap.

"To see if you could defend yourself." He said it with such simplicity that she was unsure if he actually meant it. She was becoming aware that sometimes he said things just to get a rise out of people.

"You don't make a whole lot of sense."

"So I have been told, but we are friends now so you'll have to take me as I am." As soon as the statement left his mouth, he felt such warmth that he could not understand, this girl would be his undoing if he allowed it. She seemed to shine like the sun and the warmth that she emanated was enough to melt the frost that people carried in their hearts.

"Be quiet before my non-existent reputation gets tarnished further." Usagi muttered at him as she picked at the hem of her skirt.

"Fine but you better eat if I'm going to be silent." He said as he handed her the chopsticks that had been on her plate previously. "After all growing children need their strength, don't they?"

"I am not a child and even if I was what are you going to eat?" She asked as she pondered sharing her lunch.

"I'll be fine. " He said as he played with the apple in his hands and then just as swiftly took a bite, "I swiped your apple remember."

"Yeah, I remember now." She said as she looked at the watch on her wrist. It seemed that they had talked most of their lunch away; she was going to have to hurry if she did not want to end up eating her lunch in class while pretending to listen behind a book.

Naru sat inside the bathroom stall unwilling to come out when she knew _those_ girls were standing out there and yapping about her best friend the way they were. It was a dangerous line she would be treading; she knew what they thought of poor Usagi.

"Can you believe that Usagi?"

"She was fawning all over that new kid."

"Did you see how close she let him get to her?"

"What a hussy."

The back and forward was beginning to get to her but she was too smart to just step out there, after all, the odds were not in her favor. Suddenly she heard another bathroom stall open and heard footsteps approach the sinks were the girls were holding court.

"What are you doing here Makoto?"

"Don't be so familiar with me; I am not one of your lackeys." Naru could hear the spite that was in the other girl's voice.

"You're such an outsider."

"You're an idiot."

"How dare you?"

"At least I'm not the one talking trash about a girl who wouldn't wish any of us ill."

"You're just saying that because she's just like you, nothing but a filthy outsider."

"And you're just jealous because she's far prettier than you and you can't stand that people prefer her."

"I think you should shut your mouth before I have it shut for you."

"Oh so you've forgotten which of us got kicked out of school for fighting?" There was a silence before Naru heard Makoto say, "I thought so. I have taken odds like this before and come out victorious. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Let's go."

Naru heard them shuffling out when she heard, "You can come out now."

"Thank you." She said as she gave a small bow to Makoto, "For both me and Usagi."

"Don't worry about it kid, Usagi is way too nice for me to say anything bad about her."

"Still, the rest of us may not think like them but I know that they're the Queen Bees of this class."

"It'll be fine everyone gets what's coming to them eventually."

Naru was in awe of Makoto as she watched the young woman exit the lavatory with a grace that seemed ethereal. She washed her hands as she tried to think of what those girls were saying, "I really need to talk to Usagi about this. It seems if she wants to stay intact she'll have to stay away from that new guy."

Naru walked in to class only to see her best friend chatting amiably with the new person. _This is going to be hard once Usagi makes a friend there is next to nothing that can deter her from being their friend. What am I going to do with you Usagi? For your own safety, I hope you take my warning and stay away from him. _She sat down in her desk and turning towards Usagi asked, "Can I walk home with you today?"

"Sure you can join me and Akihiko we're heading to the Crown Fruit Parlor." Usagi's smile was bright something Naru had not seen in a long while. It was as if her best friend had a new lease on life.

"Usagi…" Naru began.

"Naru, please…" Usagi cut her off throwing in a pair of puppy eyes to convince her best friend.

"Well I…" Naru did not really want to she wanted to spend some time alone with her friend.

"Naru."

"Usagi if she doesn't want to come don't force her."

"Akihiko, I'm sure she wants to come…"

_First name basis already, what happened that they are already doing that? What did I miss by having lunch with Umino?_ "Of course I want to come I was just wondering what we are going to do after."

Akihiko watched Naru closely he was positive she was lying but why would she be lying to her _best_ friend. _Is this all because of me? Well even if it is, I refuse to give up Usagi for the sake of this girl._

"I think that was it for today, I told Akihiko that the Parlor has the best milkshakes ever and he didn't believe me so we made a bet."

"Usagi, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to do today? After all your wish is my command." Akihiko wore a devious smirk one that made Usagi think that there was more to what he was asking than she was catching.

"I'm pretty sure that was it."

"Oh so you want to share a milkshake with me then."

"I told you that's the reason we're headed to the Parlor."

"So one glass and two straws." His lips held a smirk that was devious in its intent.

Usagi turned a lovely shade of crimson as she caught what he was saying, "You are seriously trying to have me murdered." She whispered angrily as he leaned in from where he hovered over her desk.

His grin widened, "Now why would I do that. I like you just the way you are." He winked as his blue eyes twinkled merrily and Usagi had to wonder where she had lost her mind when she vowed to be his friend.

Usagi's blush turned darker and she could only look away from him. She could not understand why he was teasing her the way he was. She only knew that he was doing it to get a rise out of her but for what reason she was not sure.

Naru watched them closely it did look as though there was more going on beneath the surface. _Poor Usagi. I need to get you away from him and soon. _"I'll join you." Naru said suddenly and she could see the appreciation in Usagi's eyes but when she looked at Yuugana, he looked angry._ He is scary, what does Usagi see in him and why does he not want me to come along?_

Akihiko sat down as he flipped his hair out of his eyes and his blue eyes narrowed. _This could mess everything up. If Naru comes along, she could see that everything I am saying means nothing that there is nothing to this relationship besides friendship. It's okay for Usagi and I to know, but how can I protect her if everyone really knows how the situation really is. Everyone will mess with her still._

Time passed faster than Usagi thought possible and as they were leaving, a black van pulled up suddenly and two men jumped out one from the backseat and one from the passenger seat in the front. "Mr. Yuugana, where have you been your mother was worried when you didn't arrive home.

Usagi glared at Akihiko, "Is that why you insisted in coming here?"

He smirked at her, "You caught that huh?"

Naru was shocked at the vehicle and the two men that were obviously bodyguards, but why would he be going to school in Juuban when he could have been enrolled in a private school.

"There were conditions to allo…." One of the men began as he removed the shades from his face.

"I'm aware of the conditions." He turned to Usagi, well I guess I'll just have to see you tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"I'll have to introduce you to my parents formally soon."

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry about it yet. It won't happen for some time."

"Mr. Yuugana."

"Calm down I was only saying goodbye." Akihiko retorted as he climbed into the passenger cabin. "You don't need to remind me of anything. Remember whom you are addressing before you speak to me like that again."

Naru listened to the way he was speaking to his guards and was surprised that Usagi could even stand to be around this jerk. "What do you see in him?" She asked Usagi as they made their way to Naru's home.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked as she turned to look at Naru.

"Usagi weren't you listening to the way he spoke to those guys. You are not anything like that he is a jerk and you just stood there as if it did not affect you. I know that you hate it when people act as though they are entitled to everything.

Usagi stopped suddenly as anger laced through her consciousness. Her voice was cold as she replied, "Neither you nor I know him well enough to judge him, Naru."

Naru was stunned, she had never heard Usagi speak so coldly before, nor had she ever seen those eyes burning with such fire, "Usagi."

"No Naru he is my friend…"

"Usagi you don't even know him. How can you decide that, he's dangerous Usagi, you need to stay away from him."

"What if I say no?"

"What?"

"I did not mumble, what will you do if I say I won't stay away from him."

"Nothing, there is nothing I can do. I just want you to be safe Usagi; you have no idea what kind of family he comes from what if he's associated with the Yakuza."

"Naru I'm not going to judge him when I have yet to know him."

"Usagi he's dangerous just look at him."

"I'm not going to talk about this while you're acting like this."

"I'm concerned for your safety."

"I appreciate your concern but you have to allow me to make my own decisions just as I have allowed you to make yours."

"Very well consider the subject dropped for now." Naru assented as she realized that she was not going to be able to convince Usagi for now.

Usagi's demeanor brightened and Naru marveled at the rapid change of moods. "So how is your mom, I haven't seen her in a while?" Usagi started walking again.

"She's good. She will probably be downstairs in the store when we get there."

"It must be so exciting to live in a jewelry store."

"Not as much as you think."

Suddenly they felt a blast of wind hit them and Usagi turned to see what it was when she saw Naru flung away. She turned to see a woman or at least she thought it was a woman, "What are you?" she asked frightened as she realized that this was not some kind of cosplay.

"Little mortal woman…"

The voice was raspy and it did not resemble any voice she had ever heard, the woman's hair covered her eyes and that was all that covered her body from sight. "What do you want with me?"

"Innocence… I must have it…" The voice rasped.

Usagi trembled in fear, why would this thing want her. Suddenly she heard a meow as a white cat jumped in front of her. "Artemis." Usagi was afraid what was one of her cats doing here. Did he know she was in trouble? "Don't Artemis." She shuddered as she saw the little cat launch itself at the creature and for his efforts; he was thrown back towards her as if he was yesterday's garbage. "Artemis!" the scream wrenched itself from her lips as she gathered him in her arms. The tears that flowed from her eyes blinded her as she stopped paying attention to the creature that wanted her. "Why would you put yourself at risk?"

Suddenly his blue eyes looked up at her, "You must remember Usagi. You have to you are the only hope mankind has left."

Usagi was stunned her cat had just talked to her but that did not stop her from asking, "Remember what?"

"You have to remember your past…" any other words he could have said were lost as his eyes fell closed once more.

"My past? What past?" Usagi asked desperately.

"Usagi." A female voice asked from her side, "How is he?"

Usagi turned to see her cat Luna, tears swimming in the blue eyes of her black cat.

"I must have it…" the monster said as she made a lunge for Usagi.

"You need to remember Usagi." Luna yelled as she threw herself at the monster trying to protect her mistress from its clutches.

"No, Luna!" Usagi cried out and just as suddenly, a bright white light enveloped her.

(Yuugana Akihiko)

(Brave+eternal, bright, shining boy)


End file.
